Fallen
by xXReiiXx
Summary: ..Cursed..? Allen was kicked out of his own home.. Would he find a new one..? ... Can he..?
1. Rain

**Hallow there x3**

**This is my first fanfic on here, Hehehe :3  
**

**Gotta love Yullen. I'm also sorry if the characters are out of character *3*  
**

**The characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. **If it belonged to me they would have to change the genre to Yaoi (Muahaha).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_Hey isn't that the cursed kid_?' A woman pointed out to another.  
'_Shh! He can hear you!_' The other hissed back as they quickly trotted away.

Allen sighed. What was wrong with him? He obviously had something wrong with him. It was his arm.. Wasn't it..? They all feared him because of his arm.. That never changed.. Maybe.. Maybe if he didn't have a deformed arm ...He would be accepted..? Allen sighed again. It was probably just wishful thinking ..

Allen kept walking until he reached a shabby apartment..

Home..

At least he had one right...?

Wrong.

Allen walked up to his door to see a note stuck onto his door:

**Due to a new owner,**

**You are hereby asked to move your belongings and move out by noon today.**

**If this is not accomplished by the time limit, **

**we would have no choice but to involve the police.**

**Signed,**  
_**Landlord.**_

Great.

Just great.

Perfect.

What else can go wrong?! Allen thought to himself angrily as he tore the note from the door, scrunching it up. As if on cue, rain poured down, soaking everything... The trees, grass, mud, and Allen.

Allen groaned, quickly unlocked his door and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Packing his things, Allen actually felt grateful that he hardly had any possessions apart from a few clothing, one or two books.. And Timcanpy.

Timcanpy was probably the most valuable.. It was left behind by his master who ran away after leaving mountains of debts to Allen.. Oh how he wanted to secretly murder his master...

Swinging the small bag over his shoulder, Allen opened the door, greeted with downpour. He tucked Tim into his pocket and stepped outside..

Into the rain...

Even if he had a coat he probably would have been soaked anyway.. Stupid British weather..

Allen looked around for places..

Buildings..

Anywhere..

Anywhere he could escape the rain.

Somehow he ended up walking through a muddy trail through the forest..

He had no idea where he was going..

He just followed his feet..

To where ever it led him..

This path seems to go on forever.. Allen thought before tripping over a stray tree root and falling onto his side into the mud..

'_Oww.._' He mumbled as he stood up shakily, then took another step forward, falling to the ground once more...

Allen hissed in pain, but reluctantly stood up supporting himself on a tree.

He stood there for what seemed like hours before something hit the back of his head.

'_T-Timcanpy? What is_ it?' Allen asked the strange creature. Tim replied with hyper waving and spinning around in circles.

'_You found something?_' He asked curious. Tim nodded and started flying in a certain direction, while Allen followed changing tree to tree.

As they got closer Allen could see a silhouette of a house..

No.

Mansion.

Eventually reaching the clearing, Allen wobbled to the huge building and went inside, not at all surprised that the door was unlocked..

Well..

The mansion did look old..

And unused..

Nobody lived here..

So nobody would mind if Allen crashed here..

Would they..?

He sat down on the floor dumping his bag beside him and leaned against the wooden wall, with Tim nesting itself into his hair...  
And like that...  
He slowly..  
Fell asleep.

**'_Mana! Mana_!' The boy called out as he ran towards the clown..**  
**Who kept walking..**  
**Further..**  
**And further..**  
**Away..**  
**But the boy kept chasing after the clown..**  
**'_Mana! Mana! Where are you going?!_'**  
**He boy shouted and he ran.. Trying to grab the clown but fell..**  
**'_Mana.. Please! Please don't leave! Mana_!'**

Allen jolted awake..  
'_W.. Where.. Am I .._?' Allen looked at his hands then at the unfamiliar surroundings.. Remembering what had happened.. He rubbed his eyes and winced when he tried to move his right leg..

'_Eek!_' Allen squealed as he doges a katana aimed at his head..  
'W-What the hell?!' He looked up at a tall figure..

'_What are you doing in my Mansion?_' The man stated coldly as he aimed his katana at Allen once more..

'_I..I didn't know that some one lived here.._' Allen said honestly and tried to step back. '_My name is Allen... Nice to meet you..?_'

'_Hmph._' Kanda lowered his weapon and unsheathed it. '_Get out._' He demanded as he started to walk away.

'_Wa-Wait! I-I can't I have no where to go!_' Allen stumbled as he tried to walk closer to the man.

'_I said leave!_' The man unsheathed his katana and pointed it at Allen once again.

Allen was pissed.. He didn't want to deal with this.. And.. And the guy just pissed him off ok? Everything about the guy annoyed Allen. '_I don't want to._'

'_Don't want to!?_' The man's hand gripped the weapon handle tighter.. '_Get. Out. Now._' There was now visible veins popping up on his fist.

'_No._' Allen said as he stuck his tongue out and smirked watching the man's hand shake in anger.

'_Moyashi... Do you think that I won't kill you?!_' The man charged at Allen ready to dice him up.

'_The name's Allen!_' Allen retorted as he lunged to the right, out of the way of the sharp metal, and tried to stand up, using the wall as his backbone.. Since his right leg wasn't cooperating with him.

_*Crack*_

Allen's eye widened as he looked at the blade embedded into the wall barely scraping his face..He watched as some stray strands fell to the floor before gulping and looking back at the man.. '_Nice to meet you too...And your name is..?_'

'_Kanda._' The man stated as he grabbed Allen and tossed him onto his shoulder, before walking down a series of hallways, entering a room..

Kanda threw Allen onto the bed in the by the window and pinned him down..

'_What are you doing?!_' Allen screeched as he tried to get out of the other's grip.. '_Baka..Bakanda!_'

'_Shut up Moyashi._' Kanda took Allen's right shoe off and grabbed his foot, squeezing his ankle.. '_Stop. Moving.. Moyashi._'

Allen clinched his fists in pain, but stopped moving as he felt his leg being bandaged up. '_Why are you doing this?_' Allen sat up after Kanda had finished wrapping up his leg.

'_Shut up Moyashi._' Kanda glared while walking out of the room.

'_My name is Allen!_' Allen shouted as he crossed his arms.. Before exploring the room..

It was spacey and had hardly any colour.. Everything was a creamy to white colour.. Allen noticed another door in the room.. And unfortunately curiosity had gotten the best of Allen.

He limped to the door before opening it's...A Bathroom..? Allen sighed before something caught his eye.. A mirror..

Allen blinked dumbly at the mirror before walking closer to it..

White hair..?

Since..

Since when did he have white hair?

And-and this scar...

Was it from that time? He traced the scar with his left hand..

His cursed hand..

Then it struck him..

He realized that since that time when he was..

Still with Mana..

After.. What had happened..He never looked at the mirror.. Because of*Oof*

'_Timcanpy?_' Allen had forgotten all about his companion. '_Sorry.. I .. Never mind.._' Allen quickly split his bangs to cover the scar, then put on a glove on this left hand..  
'So.. How about we explore.?'

* * *

**I'm still proof reading x3 Sorry if there is spelling mistakes and stuff :3 lol  
**


	2. Lotus

**Yullen! :D *Glomps Timcanpy* Muahaha Mine. **

**Sorry for the Out of Characterness-ness-ness...?**

**The characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.** If they belonged to me Yullen would be everywhere.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Climbing stairs sure was hard work..

Allen wondered if he should have just stayed in that room...

But then again..

His stomach had different ideas..

'_Tim... Slow down..' _Allen tried to limp faster but fails miserably...

And now. Now he had lost sight of Timcanpy.

Which means that Allen is lost.

Oh so very lost.

Allen felt like he was walking in circles.. He was so sure that he had seen the same plant ten circles ago.. He sighed and cursed his horrible sense of direction.

'_Moyashi_.' The voice made Allen jump out of his skin.

'_Bakanda_..' Allen quickly spun around to where he heard the voice, almost tumbling over when he spotted how close Kanda was to him..

Either Kanda moved very fast or there was an echo.

Allen went with both.

'_Why are you wondering like a lost puppy_?' Kanda demanded completely ignoring his new whacky nickname.

'_If only I knew.'_ Allen retorted before his stomach did the same.. Earning a brow raise from Kanda.

'_Moyashi. Are you hungry?'_ Kanda smirked when Allen's stomach replied for him. '_Well_?'

'_..My name is A.L.L.E.N. Not Moyashi... And food .. Would be good.._' Allen looked away as he said the last bit, clearly holding in the urge to wipe that stupid smirk off bakanda's face.

Kanda walked ..

Well speed walked was what it seemed like for Allen..

Through the maze of walls, doors and hallways until they reached a kitchen..

More like a restaurant to Allen..

But he didn't say anything. Just watched as Kanda pointed at a sofa which Allen gladly sat down, and watched in awe as Kanda minced vegetables... With thesame katana he almost sliced Allen up with.

..Allen almost felt sorry for the food.. Almost.

But..Then he decided that he would grief over the food after he ate it.

He also wondered if Kanda had even washed the blade before chopping up everything in sight..

The guy was like a shredder..

Seriously..

The food looked like mush..

It was mush.

Probably a reason why the guy would never need to consider buying a blender.

Allen's train of thoughts was disrupted buy the clanging of plates. He looked down at the slop in disgust..

Pretty positive it was baby food.

Slowly Allen picked up the spoon and looked at Kanda..

Whose forced smiling expression smothered menacing dark aura now read..

If you don't eat every last spoonful..

Your gonna end up the same as those vegetables..

Reluctantly Allen took a bite..

Then another..

And another..

It.. Wasn't so bad..

Well.. Until Kanda burst out laughing that is..

'_W-What are you laughing at?!_' Allen looked around now sure that the guy was definitely bi-polar, like the British weather.

'_Moyashi.. Your a cannibal?' _Kanda smirked as he saw Allen's face drop.

'_WHAT?! C-CANNIBAL?! WHAT DID YOU ?!'_ Allen covered his mouth..

Kanda just laughed harder. '_The Moyashi eats bean-sprouts.. His own kind!' _He managed to gasp out, before doing some kind of Darth Vader breathing ritual.

'_Y-You! You tricked me!'_ Allen pointed an accusing finger at Kanda.. '_B-Bakanda! It's not funny!_' Allen eventually gave up trying to shut up Kanda's howl of laughter, and begun drawing circles on the table, hoping Kanda would magically die from laughing too hard... But it clearly wasn't working.

Allen sulked and blushed at being humiliated..

But he had really thought Kanda had meant.. His stomach turned thinking about it. Well one way to make him loose his appetite! Allen pouted as he looked at

Kanda who was still laughing at him.. STILL!

'_Bakanda! You!_' Allen stood up to walk off but fell because he forgot about his leg.

Why leg.

Why?

Allen sighed at Kanda's now hysterical giggling as he laid helpless on the floor. It's without doubt that Kanda started crying because he laughed so much, and so hard. Maybe he would choke on his tears and drown... It's good to be optimistic. After all, what could be worser than his master's debts?

Allen's train of thoughts was once again disrupted by Timcanpy somehow belly flopping his head.. Maybe it was doing that on purpose.  
'Tim... ' Allen's eyes started to water '_Where was you?! I can't believe I forgot about you!'_ He cried rubbing his cheek against Timcanpy.

'_Hahaha Y-You! Haha ha haha-'_*Thud*  
Kanda fell off his single sofa now hitting the floor with his fist STILL laughing.

Allen growled as he peeled his left cheek from the floor, standing up, minding his leg. He was still hungry.. But didn't feel like eating after Kanda's crude joke.

'_Shut up Bakanda!'_ Allen says as he limped out of the kitchen following Timcanpy. '_Tim.. Where are we going?_' He called after the creature.

~~Lots of limping later~~

Allen stood outside a old wooden door with clear signs of rotting. He pushed the door expecting it to be locked.  
But to his surprise..  
It creaked open..  
He poked his head inside, thankful that Kanda didn't install a guillotine on the door.

Allen waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before walking in. He could pretty much see everything clear as .. What can he say? He developed some sort of night vision because of the debts. How that was possible.. He did not know.

He walked past shelves scanning the books once in a while taking out a book to his interest..  
Until he reached a desk.  
A big wooden desk.  
With a lotus in a small circular glass dome.  
Yes. A dome.

The moonlight passed through from the stain glassed window behind the desk making vibrant rays of light. Some hitting the lotus and reflected off it.. Leaving tints of colour.

Allen crouched until he was eye level with the flower and admired it's beauty. In a way.. It reminded him of Bakanda. As much as Allen hated to admit, and as stupid as it sounds, it reminded him of the story of the beauty and the beast.. But Kanda was both the roles. Beauty and a Beast. Allen sniggered and let his eyes wander to a black leather book.

Not sure if he should touch it. Allen walked behind the desk also using it as support. He looked down at the book..

**The Black Order.**

What a strange name for a book. Allen thought quickly loosing interest. Instead he went back to the shelves.. But then gave up on that.  
'_Tim?'_ ... Nope. Timcanpy was gone. Again. Was this Déjà vu or what?

He sighed and limped out into the hallway.

Great.

Just great.

Lost.

Again.

Allen slowly walked down the labyrinth. Having no idea where he actually wished that Kanda would magically pop out of somewhere an-'_Moyashi_.' Or not.

* * *

**I'm still proof reading :D so sorry if there are spelling mistakes :)**

**Lavi: When do I get to come out?**

**Kanda: Never.**

**Lavi : But Yuu! *Glomps Allen* Moyashi! Say something!**

**Allen: *Pushes Lavi away* My name is Allen!**

**Link: What is this rectus?!**

**It's the joys of yaoi Link.. *Points at the stars***


	3. Usagi

**Hehe. Yullen *3***

**Sorry if the characters are Out of character.. I tried ;w;**

**The characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Slowly Allen turned around. '_What is it Bakanda?'_

_'Haven't you had enough of snooping around for one day?'_ Kanda spoke.

'_Snooping? At least I have done more things than you_.' Allen crossed his arms.

'_At least I don't eat my own kind_.' Kanda smirked at Allen, who was probably very close to starting a blood bath.

'_W-Well! At least I don't keep flowers_!' Allen lied.. Honestly he would have if he could.. But with the debts from his master.. Flowers were just a pleasant dream.

With a swift move Kanda caught Allen's left hand in his. Slowly putting pressure on the wrist area. '_I will ask you only once. Where. Did. You. Go_.' Kanda narrowed his eyes.

'_Ow! Let go!_' Allen yanked his hand from Kanda's death grip. '_To the library place.. I didn't destroy anything_..' Allen rubbed his wrist.

'_Hmph_.' Kanda tossed Timcanpy to Allen.

_'Timcanpy! I was looking for you!' _Allen hugged Timcanpy, before it made itself at home in Allen's hair.

'_I'll show you to the spare room where you can stay._' Kanda said in monotone.

'_Really?! Your gonna let me stay?_' Allen resisted the urge to hug Kanda, since it would probably result in him being sliced up.

'_Whatever, Moyashi. Are you coming or not?_' Kanda started speed down the hallway.

'_Wait up!_' Allen limped behind, trying to catch up.

It was a big room.. Bigger than any Allen had ever stayed in. Apart from the double bed, window, desk and chair, the room was bare. The walls were a dark shade of grey.. It made Allen feel like he was inside charcoal.

Allen sighed as he heard the door slam and footsteps disappearing down the hallway. He belly flopped the bed, and held Timcanpy upwards to him.

'_Lots of things happened today huh?' _Allen smiled softly._ 'I wonder why Bakanda is so obsessed over flowers.. Maybe a fetish?' _Allen yawned and rubbed his eyes, before closing them..

Leisurely..

Drifting..

Off..

To sleep..

...

***Sob* *Sob***

**'_Why.. Why am I crying for a dog?'_ The red headed boy sniffed.**

**'_I see.. Allen was your friend too..'_ The clown placed a striped juggling ball on top of the makeshift grave.**

~The next day~

'_...Mana...?_' Allen rubbed his eyes before sitting up and stretching, hearing some of his bones crack in complaint.

'..._Tim_...?' He was more Alert now. Timcanpy had disappeared. Yet. Again.  
Cranky, Allen sighed and stood up, going to the bathroom to flatten his bed head.

He had forgotten about his sprained foot. Allen flexed his ankle. It didn't hurt. Steadily, he untangled his bandage.  
'_It's healed_...?!' Clearly, not believing this, Allen jumped about, doing round kicks.. Before whacking his arm on the wall.  
We all love walls don't we?

He knelt down clutching his arm in pain, using some colourful language as pain reliever.

'_Arrrgh.. The pain_...' Allen stumbled out into the hallway.  
'_Timcanpy... Where are you_..?!' He looked side to side. Up and down. Then at the cracks engraved on the floor.

'_Tim_...?!' Allen kicked open a hardwood door, which fell out of it's hinges.  
'_Oh. Crap_.' He then ran down the hallway with Kanda, hot on his trail.

'_MOYASHI. How dare you break into my room_?!' Kanda yelled as he drew his katana.

'_Bakanda! If you don't want people in your room, you should hang a goddamn label outside or something!_' Allen turned a sharp corner, dashing down it like a mad man.

_'I'm gonna skin you, Moyashi!'_ Kanda raised his katana, ready to strike.

_'Just try it Bakand-oof_.' ...A wall? No. A person. Allen quickly hid behind the person using them as a meat shield against Kanda.

'_Wh-Holy crap Yuu?_!' The redhead ducked to avoid being beheaded.

'_Usagi? Why are you here?'_ Kanda says sheathing his katana.

'..._Don't call me that! My name is Lavi. And you know full well._' Lavi raised his arms in protest.

'..._Sure. Whatever, Usagi._' Kanda mocked. '_Now, Moyashi. Step up and I will make your death painless._'

Lavi turned around to face Allen who was clutching his shirt. '_S-Strike_!'

'_Oh good lord._' Kanda rolled his eyes.

'_Wh-what?!_' Allen looked up at Lavi before letting go and backing off, seeing the too close of a distance.

'_Yuu.. I didn't know we had the same tastes..._' Lavi edged closer to Allen, who now was now trying to pass through a wall, but failing miserably.

Kanda whacked Lavi around the head with his fist. '_Who the hell would want the same tastes as you_?!' He watched as Lavi covered his head and sulked.

'..._Wait_.._. Does this mean that.. I can have him..?_' The redhead looked up at the raven with puppy eyes.

'_Fuck no. Go live your life alone, Usagi_.' Kanda replied clearly pissed by the question.

'.. _Is it because he reminds you of Alma.._?' Lavi sat cross legged on the floor.

'..._Who's Alma..?_' Allen asked curious.

'_I'll tell you if you give me a kiss..._' Lavi patted his cheek, but stopped when Allen started cracking his knuckles. '_Ok-ok. She was Yuu's lover! Before she died. And that's also why he is a cranky old bastard. Who tries to suicide now and again_.'

'.._Oh .. Sorry.. I asked something I shouldn't have_..' Allen scratched his head awkwardly.

'..._Did you also know that Yuu is a vampire..?_' Lavi blurted out. He wasn't great at secret keeping. Especially when it's awkward.

Allen titled his head and looked at Kanda .. '.._Vampire_..?'

Kanda sighed. '_You bought it up. You explain_.' He directed at Lavi, who now sat facing Allen.

'_Sit-sit_.' Lavi pulled Allen down and gave him a tea cup. Where did it even come from.. Was a mystery.  
'_I suppose I should start on saying that.. Kanda is hella old._' This earned him a punch from Kanda.  
'.. _Fine I'll start on your flower obsession_.' Lavi pouted.

'_You wanna die? I'll make it slow and painful._' Kanda resisted the urge to slice the guy up.

'... _No_...' Lavi chuckled awkwardly.

'_When Yuu was about 100. Which was like 300 years ago? He fell in love with this woman that lived in the Village. Her family were nobles, so she had high status. When she met Yuu they just clicked. Kind of? Yuu started sneaking out to meet her at night. Then her family decided... Oh hey! Let's marry off our daughter to a complete stranger! Which make Yuu mad. He suggested eloping... Totally a good idea. Alma agreed, they decided to meet up on this hill... Where this mansion is... But Alma never came... Yuu soon found out a day afterwards, that their conversation was overheard by a maid, who informed the local priest... Alma, on that day was sentenced to be burned at the stake for treason against her own family. But Yuu was regretful and decided to build a mansion on this hill.. Just in case she ever came back.'_

* * *

**I am Proof reading (Will take a while lol)**

**..Some one.. Give me cookies..? Lel.**

**(Also, School started so I might not be able to update as much.. I'll try though.. No promises.)**


	4. Werewolf

**Sorry for this being late.. Writers block is a pain..**

**There might be OOCness.. But I tried xD**

**The characters belong to ****Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'_She won't come back. She is dead_.' Kanda stated.

'_Well. At least you moved on.. Eh_? ' Lavi patted Allen's head. '_And a werewolf. Wow. I thought that was like.. Taboo?'_

Allen furrowed his brows. '_Werewolf..? Who?_'

'_You_.' Lavi stated. '_Ohhh. Sorry. You didn't know. Crap, me and my big mouth._' He facepalmed.

'_I'm a werewolf..? What?_' Allen didn't know how to react.. It explained why he was labelled a monster.. And how his foot healed so fast..

'_Yeah. You didn't know..?'_ The redhead poked Allen. '_You know.. You should join The Black Order..'_

'_The Black Order.._?' He was confused. '_What is it?_' Allen asked.

'... _It's a organisation that protects and unites supernatural creatures from the Noahs._' Lavi answered.

'..._Noahs_..?' Allen repeated after Lavi.

'_They are a bunch of criminals who try to capture us. Lead by The millennium Earl.'_ Kanda spat out in disgust. 'T_hey're supernaturals like us. That was the reason why we at first worked with them. Until they betrayed us.'_

'M_any were slaughtered. It was more of a bloodbath.. For us.. We wouldn't have won ..If there wasn't a traitor in the Noahs_. ' Lavi explained.

'_And the traitor was sent from The Black Order_?' Allen asked, taking in all of the information.

'_We don't know_.' The red head sighed. '_But you should join The Black Order. They will keep you safe.. I will too .' _Lavi winked suggestively.

'_Shut up, Usagi. And you wonder why your still singl_e.' Kanda pointed out.

'_As if you can say anything. Hypocrite._' Lavi stuck out his tongue.

'_So.. If Kanda is a vampire.. And I'm a werewolf.. What are you Lavi..?_' The sliver haired boy looked at the red head in confusion.

'_I can be what ever you want me to be._' Lavi wiggled his eyebrows, before receiving a punch from Kanda. '_I'm a Bunny_.'

'_Don't believe him. He is far from cuddly_.' Kanda added in.

'_How very dare you? I'm adorable_!' Lavi stared at Kanda.

'_Yeah. Keep telling yourself that_.' The raven retorted.

'.._Apart from full moons.. That's a no-no. But on any other days.. _' Lavi points at himself. '_This man is a lady magnet._'

'..._Like moths to light. Then getting roasted by it. Aka. your face afterwards._' Kanda sniggered.

'.._Do I look like a Lady?!'_ Allen screeched.

'_You mean your not?!_' Lavi looked gobsmacked at Allen.

'_Fuck no! So stay away!_' Allen shooed at Lavi.

'..._It's fine. For you.. I'll be a double edged sword._.' Lavi glomped Allen, who now had trouble breathing.

'_G-get off_!' Allen coughed.

'_No. I don't wanna_.' Lavi pouted.

'_Usagi moron, your gonna kill moyashi like that.. He 's only a moyashi_.' Kanda smirked at Allen's best death glare.

'_If he dies.. I'll kill myself.. We could be star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet_.. ' The red head squeezed Allen tighter.

'_If you want to die.. I can help you with that_.' Kanda plunged his Katana at Lavi, who let go of Allen and jumped back just in time to save his butt.

'_Agh.. I know how people with bronchitis feel_..' Allen wheezed as he inhaled the oh so precious air.

'_No need to thank me. Just repay me with your body._' Lavi flexed his fingers in a seriously creepy way.

'_Stay. Away. From. Me... Do ya want me to spell it out for you?!_' Allen hid behind Kanda...

'_What?! How could you choose HIM .. Over this..?!_' Lavi gestured himself as he spoke.

'_Just shut your mouth, Usagi. Maybe if you sowed it up.. People wouldn't run away from you_.' Kanda spoke while turning to walk away.

'_People don't run away from me.._' Lavi pouted '_They fly away_...' He imitated a chicken.

'..._Since when does humans fly?_! .. _And why the hell are you doing a chicken?_!' Kanda screamed at Lavi and his idiotic imagination.

'..._They don't.. The chicks do._.' Lavi pulled a face while Kanda kneeled and prayed that God would give that baka-Usagi a real brain. Or a new one.

Allen chuckled before leaving Kanda, who was now facepalming, maybe God couldn't find a brain that could last that Usagi before short-circuiting.

'..._I'm pretty sure that the kitchen is here.._' Allen twisted the door knob and walked in. Unbelievable, it was actually the kitchen.

He stared at the fridge before opening the door. Then staring at the food in awe. Allen felt like his eyes would strain from staring, so just picked anything out and bit into it.

'_Woah_!' He stuck out his tongue before daring to glance at the thing he just ate.  
A chilly..  
A BIG RED CHILLY.  
It just HAD to be a chilly. Didn't it?  
Ugh. Screw karma.

Allen had his tongue stuck out, like when you take a dog on a road trip.. Then you open the side window.. And it sticks it's head out ...Then it's tongue when you start to drive... Yeah. Like that.

~~~~~After a ton of water~~~~~

'_Ack. I think my tastebuds burned off.._ ' Allen finally managed to get that horrible taste out of his mouth. '_Ughh.. I'll buy my own food from now on._' Allen grabbed his coat and made sure he had some change in it, then walked to the front door, opening it.

'_Moyashi. Where are you going?'_

Oh great. Why now? '.._To find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow._' Allen replied to Kanda sarcastically.

'_Whatever_.' Kanda turned to leave. '_Just don't talk to strangers. Or old guys with weird faces.'_

'..._Suure.. Because we see them reeeally often.. Wait.. I do.. Huh_.' Allen scratched his head before leaving the mansion, closing the door behind him, then walking down a series of roads that was probably not on his map. Which as upside down. And the wrong way round.. Probably also why it's blank ..

'_Hey kid!_' A man waved at Allen. '_That's like the tenth time I've seen you 'round the block... Need directions?'_

'_Ah! That would be really helpful! Thank you!_' Allen nodded at the man. '_Could you tell me where "Market Street" is?'_

'... _That is just down the road._.' The man pointed at a banner held up by two posts which had "Market Street" written on it in bold.

'.._Ooooooh! I didn't.. See it._. ' Allen chuckled awkwardly before speed walking down the road, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

'_Sir... Would you like to buy a flower.._?'

'_Yes, that would be-'_

'_Woah.. Um.. Sorry.. I wasn't watching were I was going..' _Allen apologised to the man he had walked into .

* * *

**I'm still Proof reading xD Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and stuff lol :)**


End file.
